


Reflection

by magicconchshel



Series: Hidden Lovers [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mentions of sex work, mentions of interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicconchshel/pseuds/magicconchshel
Summary: While visiting his lover in Iacon, Meister has some time to reflect on their relationship.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Series: Hidden Lovers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775692
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> This is apart of the "Hidden Lovers" series I'm working on. It comes before "Letters." Basically, Jazz is a Decepticon, but he and Prowl have fallen in love.   
> I haven't posted in a long ass time and started college recently so like this is barely beta read.

Meister’s digits guided his frame closer to Prowl’s and his servos found his waist and palmed at the bare plating. He caught the faintest of smiles gracing Prowl’s face before burying his helm in his shoulder. Their frames were pressed up against each other. Meister could feel a spot of warmth between their chassises. Their sparks were bumping into each other, divided only by pieces of metal.

Prowl’s servos found Meister’s waist. He stood still while Meister bit at his neck and ran his hands up and down his back. He began feeling up his wings, groping at the hinges. Prowl was oddly stiff tonight. 

Prowl took a step back. Meister suddenly felt a coldness waft up his front from the loss of contact. He didn’t like it. 

“I’ve had a long day. Could we just recharge tonight?” Prowl asked. 

Meister’s optics widened from behind his visor, but he kept his expression otherwise neutral. 

“Sure,” he replied. 

Prowl smiled and led him to his berth. They each went to their respective sides and climbed in. Meister lied on his back, staring at the ceiling. Prowl lied next to him, curved at an awkward angle to turn off the light. Once it was off, Prowl settled next to him on his side and laid a servo on his chassis. Meister squeezed it and Prowl offlined his optics. 

Prowl quickly slipped into recharge. His lover had been late back to his quarters. He had slipped inside, apologizing for being late and saying that he had extra work that needed to be done. Meister did not mind his tardiness, but was glad to see him back. 

Prowl had taken a shower while Meister warmed up some energon for him. He left the shower much more relaxed than when he entered, and when he finished his energon, that’s when Meister thought to pounce. 

But Prowl didn’t seem to want him. Prowl was the first partner Meister had ever had to deny him. He’d done it once or twice before. They had been in bed together in a hotel suite when Meister began poking and prodding at him. Prowl rolled over, still in recharge, and muttered a soft, “not tonight.” 

Meister had curled up on his side, frame riddled with anxiety. He feared that Prowl no longer found him attractive or that he was planning on ending their arrangement as soon as the trip was over. By morning, Meister’s processor had cleared. He saw Prowl online and act in his usual temperament and treat him how he always treated him. 

He had never brought it up to Prowl. After giving it some thought, he realized just how ridiculous his upset was. 

And now, with Prowl lying next to him, already in recharge, he was beginning to feel the same thing. He knew Prowl would not end things between them, there was no other evidence to support that claim. Prowl had been wonderful to him his entire visit. He always was. 

Meister’s optics trailed to the nightstand beside his helm. He unclasped his visor and laid it next to the lamp. 

Prowl had encouraged him to store his things in that nightstand, he said that about a lot of different pieces of furniture in his quarters. Meister would not, but he appreciated the sentiment. Meister didn’t own enough things to begin putting them in drawers. 

But Prowl did. And so when Meister was left alone in his quarters for joors on end while Prowl worked, he would read through the data pads on his shelf. Prowl didn’t mind. There was nothing work-related out in the open and he was more than happy to share the novels he had collected. 

When he got bored with those, he’d turn on the television or take a shower. Meister loved the amenities in Prowl’s quarters. Being a high ranking officer stationed in Iacon, he got one of the best suites on base. 

Sometimes he would go into the kitchen or bathroom or living room and would tidy up. There was never much to do. Like him, Prowl chose to live frugally and did not carry many possessions. But every morning, after Prowl left, Meister would rinse out his empty energon cube and would put his towel from his morning shower in the wash and would make his bed.  It was the least Meister could do for letting him stay with him. 

Prowl was surprised the first time he did it and that surprise never waned. Meister wondered if he should put something in the nightstand. Just for the fun of it. 

There would be no point to it. Meister would be leaving soon, probably within the next few cycles. He never stayed in one place long, no matter how safe or dangerous it was.

There was a time where Meister had thought this place to be dangerous. It was. By every definition, it was dangerous to Meister, but as long as Prowl kept him a secret and did not let anyone find out about his temporary residence here, he’d be safe. 

There was not a single part of him that believed Prowl would ever out him. Meister recalled the time they first interfaced. Prowl was stationed off base and Meister had found him alone in his quarters. Although they were not yet lovers or even friends, Prowl still talked to him in an even tone. And when they climbed onto the berth together, Prowl was as calm and gentle as ever. Meister kept on anticipating for him to pull a gun on him. He never did. 

Meister would not bring up his feelings about Prowl rejecting his advances. There was nothing wrong with it, of course there wasn’t. But Meister could not shake the rejection he felt despite knowing that Prowl did not mean it in that manner. 

On Prowl’s bookshelf, there were a couple of books featuring romantic relationships between two mecha. None of them resembled the set up he and Prowl had, but there was one novel where a character in it demonstrated the same issue Meister was having. 

The character in the novel centered their relationship around interfacing and viewed it as the only acceptable form of affection. Or at least, that’s how Meister interpreted it. He didn’t think that his dilemma was quite the same as the character’s, but it was still something he pondered over. 

Prowl shifted and rolled over on his other side. He did it with the same amount of shuffling that he always did it with. It was so hard for him to get comfortable sometimes. The tips of his wings rested against Meister’s shoulder. They were still.

Meister knew that this all likely stemmed from his own relationship with interfacing. When he was a Decepticon, his frame was a tool. He had gotten so used to driving a knife into his partner’s chassises after finishing, that it felt odd not to do it to Prowl. Not that he would  _ ever  _ do something like that to him. 

Meister would leave soon, but it would not be related to this. By morning, he would make his peace with this and would realize that it meant nothing that Prowl chose not to interface with him every night. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed this. idk when ill post again. i wanna keep working on this series cause I really like this trope but who knows.


End file.
